


Chains

by Bad_End01



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Major Character(s), Minor Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_End01/pseuds/Bad_End01
Summary: This is a story of a boy whose life has been change for the worst.





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe this would happen to him.

It was supposed to be a quiet night, and he remembered sleeping before he woke up to this scenario. Tears were streaming down his cheeks due to the pain and humiliation. He knew he's been shouting for God knows how long, but no one came to his rescue. No, no one would. As long as his in this place.

Why is this happening? As he was in so much pain, he remembered the events happened that led to this mess.

 

Two months ago, he was wrongly accused of assault after he tried saving a woman from being molested by a drunkard. It seems that the drunkard was no ordinary person. A man who had strong connection and influence on the police force. The woman he saved was forced to tell the police to make it seem like the poor boy assaulted the man. The police bought it. And he was sent to the police station.

His parents arrived less than an hour after the incident. He told his parents what had happen, and they believed him.

"Mom, I swear, I just saved that woman. I didn't do anything wrong. The guy fell on his own. Please believe me." 

His mother held his hand with her right hand while the other was on his hair, " I know, I believe you. Your dad as well. We'll get through this, I promise."

" Don't worry Ren. I'll do something about this, okay?" His father told him. It was painful for him to see his child in this situation.

He stayed in the stations jail for a night and was transported to the Juvenile facility in their hometown while waiting for the trial. He knew his parents went to so many people to make sure he will be saved from the trial, but because of the person they were dealing with, it was fruitless. Even the other witnesses were telling the procecutors that he really did assaulted the man. So even before the trial started, he was already guilty of a crime he did not commit. 

He stayed in the juvie for the next couple of weeks. His parents keeps visiting him, reassuring their child that everything will be fine and he'll be able to go back home in no time. In their last visit, he was told that they were able to find someone who's willing to help them. But looking in their eyes, he knows they haven't. They might have notice that he had lost hope in his situation, that's why they made up that lie. 

"We love you, sweetheart. Please stay strong." That was the last thing he heard from his parents.

 

A day after, he was informed that his parents died in a car accident.

He was devastated, screaming, blaming himself for what happened. If he did not tried to be a hero that time, he would not be in this mess, he would not be branded as a criminal, his parents would still be alive. 

Since has no relative on both parents side, he was allowed to take care of his parents funeral. It was hard, especially when the people coming to the funeral service were talking in his back.

'It was a shame Mr and Mrs Amamiya died. They were such wonderful people'

'Its his fault why they died! Such a naughty kid!'

'Poor kid, I bet he will have to stay in a foster care after this'

'What are you talking about? He'll be staying in the juvie! He's a criminal after all!'

Some police escort were also there just to make sure he won't be taking this opportunity to flee. It makes him sick. It just made him remember the things that led to his parents deaths.

'Yes, It's my fault. I am a criminal, I led them to their deaths' 

 

Few days after the burial, an attorney went to see him regarding his case. It seems like the man who accused him of assault was going to drop the case. It would be easy for him to do that with his connections to some high officials. So Ren was then a free man. 

He did not know what to feel. He feels like its too late already. Even if he goes home, no one will be waiting for him. Even if he's a free man, no one will believe him. He would still be labeled a criminal in his hometown. He knows he was already expelled from his school. The convenience store where he was working part time before would not want to hire someone like him again. There was nothing left for him in this town.

And since he's underage, he will be going to a foster care, even when he told the attorney that he can live on his own. 

Much to his surprise, he was later told that someone was willing to take him immediately and was already taking care of the documents. He asked who was it, but no answer was given.

The next day, he was released. He was told that he will be picked up by his new guardian 2 days after in his house. He finds it weird, really weird. He didn't know anything about the process for foster caring even up to this point, but he feels that this was strange and out of the ordinary. They did not gave him the chance to oppose the decision which was suddenly shove to his face just few days after his parents burial. He had yet to know his guardian as well.

The next day he was busy tidying the house, hiding stuffs in the attic, throwing disposable stuff, cleaning and putting covers on the furniture. 

He was worried about his mom's plants on the pot. She loves gardening even with her busy schedule. So he wanted to at least keep the plants alive. 

He was hesitant to talk to his neighbor about it. But he has to. The woman in the neighborhood was kind enough to accept the plants. He was grateful about it. Even if its his moms memento, he has to give it away.

Then the men in suits arrived at his home. He recognize one of them during the trial. He was a representative of the man who accused him. 

He was told that their boss was the one who will care for him. He was shocked. 

He was not happy about it.

It was all too strange for his liking.

Why, of all people, this man is the one taking care of him from then onwards? 

He had a bad feeling about this. But he can't go against the decision laid out for him. He already knows what that man can do and what might happen to him if he refuses, so he needs to follow. 

It was hard leaving his hometown, where he had made lots of memories with his loving parents. It will take some time before he could visit again, but he made a promise to himself that he would.

When they arrived in Tokyo, he was amazed by the surroundings. Tall buildings, bright lights, the traffic, tons of people everywhere. It was so different from his quiet hometown. The rest of the drive was spent with him staring at the city with wide eyes of amazement.

Then he arrived at his guardians house. It was big. The interior has a simple design. The living room was too spacious with a few furniture. The dining room has a table good for 8 people. It was mostly glass window/wall covered with a dark curtain.

He was led upstairs to his own room. It's a big, decent looking room with a king size bed, a closet, bookshelf, a study table, and its own bathroom. The window is also covered with thick dark curtains.

He started unpacking his stuff and putting things in its place. He was told that his guardian would not be around for a few days because of some important transactions, which made him more relaxed, for the time being.

For the next few days, he spent it wandering around the house, plying mobile phone games or reading books in his room since he was not allowed to go outside for some reason, in which he guess they might think he'll run away if they let him.

Today, he was told that the man would be coming home at midnight so he decided that he would just talk to him in the morning. It was his fifth day in this house.

He went to sleep early just to make sure he could wake up early to talk to his new guardian. Few hours after, he was suddenly awaken due to some kind of pain he felt in his body. He is laying with his front on the bed. Someone was behind him. The man was doing something to him. He felt cold. Terrified. 

'Nonononono this cant be this cant be.this cant be '

He was already groaning in pain. He was being fucked by this man. 

He tried struggling to get up, but the man just pressed himself on the boy's back with his one arm locking the boys neck and the other on his hip. He could hear the wet slapping noise in rhythm with the sound coming from the bed frame. The man then increase the speed of his penetration which made the boy cried out in pain. 

The man grunted at this, "So how does it feel for your first time, huh? Feelin good now. Or you want me to hit it for you." The man adjusted his position and when he thrust back in, he hit the boy's sweet spot, which made the boy jolt, " oh, bingo." Then started thrusting hard back and forth with crushing force. 

"No.....pl..please....sto...stop.....pleas.....no... I I cant..... aahhh" he could no longer concentrate on breaking away because of the pain. He started jerking, followed by his release. The contraction he made while doing that sent the man on edge as well. Releasing inside the boy. 

The man then released his cock from the boys butthole. Smirking while looking at the his cum dripping out of the boys hole. He then caressed the boys fluffy hair, who was still dazed from his high.

" Good boy" he then turn the boy around, facing him. He then started kissing the boys lips, "so beautiful. I knew I will not regret taking custody of you." Then he started nibbling the boys ear and then went to bite his neck.

"Do you know how long I've waited to do this to you? What a bordersome kid, but rest assured, everything has been cleaned up. And now you're mine to keep." He then placed his hand on the boys back and the other one started stroking the boys limp cock. 

"You will be my slut from here on out. After all, I did not go through all that pain just to take care of a nosy brat. You are not allowed to go outside until I say so. Remember kid, you cant escape from me. I can easily find you and have you killed. But I dont want to do that, because you're my bitch after all. You are to stay here for the rest of your life. Did I make myself clear?'

 

The boy did not respond, so he hardened his grip on the boys cock, which earned him a groan. 

" ye yes sir."

The man then smirked, "Good, then show me that by letting yourself be fucked willingly!"

The boy, who's obviously hesitant and disgusted of doing such act but got no choice, slowly spread his legs open for the man to feast on, eyes looking away from the beast on top of him. He knows escaping this place would be impossible. Escaping from this man who ruined him would be impossible.

"Good, let's continue then."

It was the start of Ren's hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren wasn't able to sleep again after what had happened. For the rest of the night he was curled up on the bed, crying, murmuring his parents name. He didn't really feel like standing up, getting dressed, or going to the shower to cleanse himself.

 

Every part of his body hurts. Shido had been too rough on him. He couldn't count how many times had he been violated last night.

 

He groaned while trying to get up to look for his phone, when he remembered something.

 

~~~~

_Shido was standing at the side of the bed, putting on his robe. He then grabbed Ren’s phone and asked for him to unlocked it. He hesitated for a moment, not quite sure why the older man wants it unlock, but he was suddenly grabbed at the back of his head._

_“NOW!”_

_The boy slowly obliged, unlocking the phone before returning it to Shido. The man was doing something on his phone after that, and it seems like he has no plans of returning it as he started walking to the door  with the phone still in his hands. But he stopped before opening the door, now looking at the boy who is still in bed._

_“Have the maid wash the sheets in the morning. I want some new clean sheets for tonight. And this  phone is mine for a while just in case you do something stupid. Wait for me tonight. I don't like fucking a sleeping brat.” then he exited the room._

~~~~~

 

Just remembering it send chills to his spine. ‘ _He’ll come here tonight! He's going to do it again!’_ The boy started to panic, hands grabbing a fistful of his curls, breathing heavily. Tears started streaming down his cheeks. He was trembling hard and all he could hear was the fast beating of his heart.

 

‘ _Mom, Dad…. Save me…..’_ he kept murmuring this when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulders, which caused him to jolt, whisking the hand away. He was shouting at the person while moving back to the other side of the bed, curled up.

 

“Please don't do it. Please, I beg you….. Let me go. Let me go back to my parents. Please…” he gasped.

 

“Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you.” the person slowly approached Ren. He was still on guard. “Look at me, please. You're safe.”

 

“STAY AWAY!!!” But the person seems to continue to approach him carefully. Ren was gasping for air, eyes unfocused, whimpering.

 

When she was an inch away from him, she started stroking his curls carefully. “It's okay.”

 

At first he tried to avoid contact, whisking the hand away, but then after a few more tries and a lot of reassuring words, Ren seems to relax a bit from the soothing voice and looked up to see the person in front of him. She’s one of Shido's housekeeper. The lady seems to be someone on her mid twenties, with a long black hair ponytailed. She had a very beautiful pair of ruby eyes.

 

“It's fine now. It's just me.” she smiled.

 

He just stared at her.

 

“Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet! Sorry about that! I'm Yamato Kana. Kana is fine. I’m working in this house. And you're that kid that Mr. Shido was talking about....”

 

“ Amamiya Ren….”

 

“ Ah, right! Ren-chan!” He was taken aback by that pet name.

 

“Ren…. Chan?”

 

She nodded, “It's cute, just like its owner! Nice to meet you!”

 

“Ummmm, Nice to meet you too…. Kana-san”

 

She seems satisfied with that. “I brought you your breakfast! I was worried you didn't come down so I decided to bring it here.”

 

“ Thank you.”

 

She helped Ren to stand up and let him sit on the chair beside the study table. Then she went near the doorway to grab the tray of Ren's breakfast and brought it to his table. “Make sure to eat a lot! Breakfast is very important, after all!”

 

Ren was still hesitant to touch his food. He still hasn't fully recovered from that panic earlier but at least his mind is a bit clear now. He watched as Kana removed the bed sheets and blankets and replaced it with new ones. She noticed him staring at him while folding the used sheets. She then smiled at him.

 

“Don't mind me. He just instructed me to replaced it.”

 

The ravenette nodded and started eating in little amounts. She smiled again and continued with her task.

 

“If you need something, don't be shy to approach me. I'll take the dishes later. You can also use that one if you don't feel like going out of the room.” she pointed at the landline on the small table at the other side of the bed. “Just press one!”

 

“Like hotel service?” That comment caused her to laugh.

 

“ Yes, yes. Our boss is too lazy sometimes he just wants everything delivered to his room! Still got lots of things to do. See you later!” She then went out of the room with the sheets in her hands.

 

Ren was not able to finish his food. The events last night keeps distracting him, making him gag. Upon realization that he hadn't cleaned himself yet, he went to bathroom. There is a large mirror inside. After locking the door, he started removing his clothes, revealing his pale, slim body. He noticed some reddish purple marks on both sides of his neck, on his right arm, some on his chest and stomach and one on his right thigh. He turned around while eyes was still on the mirror and saw the same marks on the lower part of his shoulders and on his butt cheeks. The ravenette tried touching one if the marks and he felt a sting, though not as painful as the one on his entrance.

 

It was a chore just taking a bath. He winced everytime the water touches the marks. It took him longer to finish. After bathing and putting some fresh clothes, he went back to bed and immediately fell asleep. The ravenette was so deep in his slumber that he did not noticed Kana going inside to collect the dishes or trying to wake him up for lunch.

 

He woke up at around three, feeling a bit hungry. He then noticed a note on the study table. It was from Kana.

 

_Hey Ren-chan,_

_You were sleeping so peacefully a while ago you won't even wake up when I try to. But that's fine. Sleep is important!_

_I want to leave your food for lunch, but you might not wake up until later and it’ll go cold. So just call me and I'll have it delivered in your room. You know the drill. Press one._

_Kana-sama :3_

 

Ren was smiling as he finished reading the note. He can’t just sit the entire day panicking and pitying himself. He needs to think on what to do, and of course to eat since his stomach has started to grumble.

 

Hesitant on calling, as he felt it is inappropriate to do that, not to mention he doesn't want to trouble Kana especially if she had other things to do, he decided to get out of the room and go to the kitchen. He had a feeling Shido is still out so he's a bit at ease walking around. He immediately went to the kitchen and found Kana moping the floor.

 

“Good afterno….”

 

Kana almost jumped when she heard Ren. “Oh God! Oh… it's just you!” It was obvious that she was startled. She tried to regain her composure.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Nah, it's fine. Don't worry about that. Just a habit. So wanna have lunch? Though I can't consider it as lunch anymore. I'll prepare it right away.”

 

“Yes, thank you. Sorry for the trouble.” Kana smiled at him and immediately prepared his food.

 

“Do you want to eat in the dining room? Or in your room perhaps? Or you want it here?”

 

“Can I eat here?” but then he remembered that Kana was cleaning this place when he came in so he changed his mind. “Umm, I'll just eat in my room.”

 

“Are you worried about my cleaning duties? Don't worry, I'm actually done here. You can eat here if you want.”

 

He thought for a second about it and decided to eat in the kitchen table. After giving Ren his meal, she told him that she'll have to get some groceries and reminded him to just leave the dishes on the sink. But Ren insisted to wash it himself so she let him be.

 

After eating and cleaning the dishes, he decided to go outside the house. There were guards roaming around the house now, unlike the first few days he'd been here. The walls are too high for him to climb and it seems that the guards are on high alert as well. They immediately noticed him and one of them followed him as he tried to go to the main gate. He knows it’s stupid but he wants to try. He was then blocked by one of the guards.

 

“Hey kid, go back to the house! You're not allowed here.”

 

“I'm ….going to the convenience store.” It was a lie. He was trying to see if they would allow him.

 

“Sorry kid, but you're not allowed to go out of this property. Shido -sans orders. Now go back.”

 

He imagines himself running fast enough to reach the front gate and climb all the way to flee, but looking at the main gate where there are two guards stationed, that scenario would be an impossible feat. He retreated but did not go inside the house immediately. He went around the house, looking for some escape route. But it was hard to do so when there are people following his every move.

 

Ren is worried about tonight. As much as he wants to escape right now, he doesn't have any way of doing it, not right now. So he tried to think of some other ways of escaping his so-called guardian.

 

…..

 

It was around nine in the evening and Ren was inside the bathroom, locking himself up. It’s an obvious hideout but he couldn't think of other hiding place aside from this one. The guest rooms are locked, no place to hide in the hallway, dining and living room. Even in the kitchen. He tried to go out but the guards are already blocking him from the doorway. He couldn't ask Kana to hide him away because Shido might do something bad to her if he knows she's helping him. So his only option is this place.

 

He then heard some noise coming from the doorknob of the front door. It was locked. The person outside seems trying to unlock the door with its key. And the door swung open. He heard the person walked inside and closed the door, locking it. There were footsteps going around the room, until it stopped in front of the bathroom.

 

Ren was still hoping its Kana-san. But all hope's gone when he heard His voice.

 

“Brat, I know you're hiding there. Come out! I don't have time playing hide and seek!”

 

Ren stayed still, back against the door, telling himself to calm down. He just needs to hide here as long as he can. As long as Shido can't open this door then he is safe.

 

The stand off lasted for a minute. Shido started turning the doorknob forcefully, slamming and kicking the door. Ren flinched but stayed where he is.

 

“Hmmp.. Do you really think you can hide from me, brat?”

 

Ren’s heart started racing when he heard the sound of the keys. ‘ _Shit! He had keys to the bathroom!’_ He then grabbed the doorknob pulling it while pressing the lock hard enough to make sure it won't open. Shido is now using the key to open the door.

 

“Come on, boy. I know you want to do it again, just like how you crave for it last night…”Shido's words almost making him gag. Finally, he shouted at the man behind the door.

 

“NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO IT!!!! GO FUCK YOURSELF, PERVERT!”

 

Shido then tutted. “Not very honest, aren't you. Your body was begging for it last night, you were even telling me to do more, faster, deeper…”

 

“SHUT UP! LIAR!”

 

“You sure ‘bout that kid? You offered yourself to me last night, remember? Shall I give some more details, huh?”

 

“NO! THAT’S NOT TRUE! I…” Now Ren was having doubts about himself, ‘ _Did I really do that? Did I say all those disgusting…...I knew I was already out of it afterwards, but, but, No that can't be!’_

 

He started to panic again. Just thinking that he had enjoyed it caused chills to his spine. Trembling while gasping for air, he did not noticed he had remove his hands from the doorknob and instead grabbing his shoulders. He’s now kneeling on the floor head down.

 

And the door swung open, revealing Shido who's only wearing a red bath robe.

 

“There you are…. What a troublesome kid. I shall punish you for being a brat.” He dragged Ren out of the bathroom. The boy started struggling to break free, crying, while grabbing the jambs of the doorframe.

 

“NO! PLEASE STOP! I DON'T WANT TO DO IT! PLEASE DON…” A knucle hit the boys face, making him to stumble backwards and landing hard on the floor. He was still gasping for air desperately when another punch hit his face, and another...

 

“ Stupid brat! I'll do what I want with you! You're my property, you're mine! Remember that!” he growled  while punching the poor boy's face. Ren tried to defend himself but covering his face with his arms, knees bend protecting his upper body. “You think I wouldn't know you were trying to escape while I was out! Huh, idiot! I have eyes in this house and I know your every move. So don't you dare try to escape again!” Now he is kicking the ravenette's  stomach. Ren was coughing hard because of it.

 

“Please let me go…. I want to go back…”

 

“Huh? You wanna go back?” He huffed, “Where? To your hometown?” Shido grabbed his hair and lifted it to meet the man's face. “Let me remind you that your parents are dead. You've been expelled, and labeled as a criminal in your hometown. You don't have any place to go back to aside from this place.” He then dragged the boy at the side of the bed. Ren doesn't even have much strength to struggle or defend himself due to the pain from all the kicks and punches he received. His face felt numb. There were bruises all over his face and cuts on his eyebrows. When Shido tried to remove his clothes, he used his legs to kick the man, earning him a menacing smirk from the man. “Oh, you want more punishment…” Shido then stomped hard on the boy's right leg, making Ren cry out in pain.

 

“I don't mind breaking your body, though.” He stomped the ravenette's both legs a few more times until the boy couldn't even lift it up and when the boy tried to get up, he kicked the boy in the face, the ravenette’s head landing hard on the floor.

 

“If only you're more obedient, this would not have happened.” He kneeled on top of the boy to resume from removing the ravenette's clothes until he was stark naked.

 

“ Now, let me handcuffed you, you little criminal.” He moved the boy sideways to put a handcuff on the boys hand, placed on his back. “There you go, Now shall we start punishing the bad boy.” He patted the boy's head whose whimpering and still out of breath. “Dont worry, Ren. You'll enjoy it as well, just like last night.”

 

Just the mention of his name is making him gag. He tried struggling to break free but it was all in vain as the man was already on top of him. Licking his neck. One hand on his cheek.

 

“Hmmm… You look so sexy with those marks I gave you last night. I shall add more tonight.” He then bit the boys neck causing Ren to give a quick groan. He licked it again and went to the boy's chin. Ren tries to avoid meeting his face but then Shido placed his free hand on the boy's other cheek, forcing him to face the man. He brushed his lips onto the boy while Ren still tried to resist. He then moved his lips to Ren's nose, forehead, back to the lips, then to his left ear, moving to his neck and stopping on his chest, with hands removed from the cheeks and now playing and pinching the boys reddened nipples. He removed one of his fingers and replaced it with his tongue, licking, nibbling and suckling it. Ren moaned at this, making Shido chuckled in amusement.

 

“Now you're lovin it, aren't you? Don't worry. I'll give you more.”

 

He now moved to Ren's stomach and when he reach the boy's cock, he gave it a kiss and grabbed it with his hand. The boy jolted. Shido started moving his hand up and down its length in nauseating rhythm. This caused the boy's cock to hardened, much to Ren's dismay. The ravenette  wants to stand up but Shido’s body and his free hand now on top of his chest are pushing his body downward.

 

“ What? Want my mouth now? Then I shall oblige.”

 

He licked the head of his cock. Moving his tongue around it and on its length ever so slowly. This sudden stimulation caused Ren to release precum, in which Shido took in his tongue. Ren still tried to move his legs but the pain and the gross sensation was hindering him from doing so.

 

“It taste so good, Ren. I want you to cum so badly now.” He then took the head inside his mouth, tongue playing its head. Ren's head moved sidewards, biting his lips with his hands clawing the hard floor. Legs now trying to kick the man away but doesn't have the energy. Shido was thrusting his mouth unto the boy's cock in rhythm with his hands, going faster and deeper by the minute. His other hand was removed to the ravenette's chest and now going to the boy's entrance, the man removed his mouth for a moment to spit on his other hand, quickly returning to the boy’s cock, then sliding a finger inside the boy, making him flinch and groan in pain.

 

“Let me stretch this hole of yours so you'll be ready in no time. Or would you want me to find it again?”

 

“Stop… it hurts…. Nggggh..” The ravenette, now twisting his body in pain, tried to beg, but was all in deaf ears as a second finger was pushed inside him, fingers going deeper.  Then after a few thrust, another finger was inserted, making Ren moan loudly. His body suddenly jolted when one of Shido's fingers touched his prostate.

 

“Hmmmm…. Good boy.” He was fascinated with how Ren's body almost bending from the touch. The boy's eyes are now shut closed face and body covered in sweat, mouth opened while trying to hold his breath. Shido continued on caressing the boy's sweet spot until he felt the ravenette's cock throbbing. A few more strokes and sucking until the boy had his release, all of his cum on Shido's mouth. The man then swallowed the cum, licking the boy's cock then on his own lips while looking at the now spent Ren who is still unfocused after the stimulation.

 

“Did you like that, Ren? Well then, for the main event..” Shido removed his robe, revealing his body and his hard cock. He then spread the boy's leg widely apart and started licking his entrance. The ravenette was still in a daze, so he did not notice the older man lining his cock on his entrance. Not until Shido started to penetrate it that the boy began to winced in pain, groaning, eyes wide open staring at the body of the man on top of him. Shido did not stop until it reaches the root. And when it did so he started to thrust slower. One hand on Ren's shoulder and the other on the boy’s thigh. The boy was twisting his body due to the pain.

 

“Does it hurt, Ren? Tell me….” Shido grunted while thrusting.

 

“I...it hurts...stop…..” The boy manage to say some words, but the man just smirked.

 

“Oh, I think you want to say Don't stop. Well then let's proceed.”

 

Shido now alternating from slow to hard penetration. Then he moved the boy to lay on his side while he's on the back and resumed from thrusting. He's nibbling the boy's ear and landing kisses and licks on the ravenette’s neck. Ren couldn't even say a word anymore or try struggling, he was too tired and broken to do any resistance at that point.

 

“Let's try some other position, kid. I'm in the mood for stretching tonight.” After a minute in that position. He then moves the boy, front laying on the floor. This time his thrust are rougher than earlier, producing more loud moans from Ren. He lifted the boy's hips, knees on a kneeling position. He’s now going for a deeper penetration, crushing the boy's prostate with every thrust. It did not take long for Ren to had his second release. Shido was close. He then moved the boy back to their original position, thrusting faster, groaning loudly in pleasure  until he had released inside the ravenette. Shido removed his deflated cock from the boy's entrance and was amused staring at the drips of his semen on the boy's thigh. The man then settled on top of the boy, kissing his prey.

 

“That's my boy. See, all you need to do is to follow my orders and be a good boy.” he patted the boy's head. “Don't worry. I will allow you to suck my cock someday.” He sat in front of Ren and had his hands sliding all over the ravenette's body.

 

“You look like a girl like this. That long lashes, that lips, that delicate neck, this slim body, such beautiful legs.”

 

After satisfying himself from caressing the boy's body, he then proceeded to remove the handcuffs.

 

“There you go. Sleep well, Ren. For I shall taste you again…” Shido gave him a kiss to the lips before standing up, picking up and putting on his robe. “By the way, you are not allowed to go out of this room for the meantime until I say so. Maybe if you feel like not running away from this place then I might allow you to roam around again.” He then made his exit.

 

Ren was alone at that point. He was just glad it's over. He then rolled to his side, tears now streaming to his face. He tried to cover his mouth so that no sounds from his sobs can be heard. He felt so defeated, weak, disgusting. He spent almost the entire night crying until he fell asleep.

 

……

 

The next day, Kana saw Ren sitting on the other side of his bed, blanket covering his body, eyes on the floor, dull and lifeless. He looked up to see Kana's sad and concerned expression.

 

“He had done it again last night, hasn't he?” He looked down again.

 

Kana seated on his side, rubs her hands on his back ever so slowly. The boy started to speak in a low voice.

 

“Help me, please. I want to go back to my hometown. I don't want him to keep on….” He couldn't finish his words as he started hiccup which then turned into sobs. “I can't….  take this… anymore…. Help…”

 

Kana hugged him tightly, letting the boy cry on her shoulder.

 

“I want to help you, Ren-chan. I really do. I know where you're coming from. But…” she took a deep breath before continuing “There's nothing I can do. My hands are tied. And it will be dangerous for the both of us. I'm sorry. All I can offer is a shoulder to cry on…”

 

Ren realized something, both of them are prisoners of that man, his playthings.


End file.
